This document relates to an interface of a controller of a memory device that provides improved signal integrity and/or improved data reliability.
Various types of non-volatile memory (NVM), such as flash memory (e.g., NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory), can be used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics (e.g., portable media players) use flash memory to store data, including music, videos, images, and other media or types of information.
Memory controllers can be used to perform memory operations (e.g., program, read, erase) on NVM. Memory controllers can include a variety of components, such as processors, microprocessors, instructions (e.g., software-based program), hardware-based components (e.g., application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs)), volatile memory (e.g., random access memory (RAM)), or any combination thereof. A single memory controller can access multiple units of NVM, such as multiple memory dies (e.g., NAND flash memory dies), over a shared communications channel, such as a shared internal bus. Memory controllers can communicate with a host device through an interface and over a communication channel (e.g., a bus). A host device can provide a memory controller with commands to perform various memory operations on NVM that are accessible to the memory controller.